The journal of Corporal Cat
by PollyJones
Summary: The life story of corporal cat, as he goes through thick and thin. Moments of JapanXGreece, hints of yaoi. Rated T for swearing, and aimed to be a light, fluffy and happy fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to "The journal of Corporal Cat"! 3 I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter~ And I know thats its a very small chapter, but its supposed to be. In the next chapaters, they will be a LOT longer. This is to try and set the mood, y'know? Anyway, the storyline of this is about the life of corporal cat. Its based around his journal/diary, and I know. "Cats don't have diaries or journals!" This is the world of Hetalia, anything can happy! C: Later on will have hints of JapanXGreece, but I don't think it will be anything hardcore. I'm trying to keep this as happy as possible. 3

I hope you guys like it~

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the 15__th__ June, 1996. I've spent another day sat in this box, located somewhere in a dark alleyway. It is raining yet again, and I can't seem to make my way out of here. The heavy rain soaks the box, causing it to slowly sink. If I wasn't so small, I would be able to simple jump out. But how can I? I'm still a kitten...perhaps if I manage to grow, I would be able to. But that is very un-likely._

_I've been sat in this box for several days now, ever since that boy placed me in here. His cat had just given birth to me, and he was un-able to afford to look after me. Perhaps he put me here in hope to get a new owner. Or perhaps he just put me here to die. It's impossible for me to find food. I'm stuck in the middle of an ally-way. That kid should learn to think things through. _

_It was night, and there was no one in sight. Well, from my point of view. I had eventually given up on hoping for someone to come. I yawned, closing my eyes while doing so. A small 'meow' escaped from my mouth, as I lied down ready to sleep. No matter what position I was in, I was was the bloody rain. Perhaps it would be gone by the time I woke up._

_Signed~_

_Cat._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapater 2! And like, the day after? Thats good~ And much longer than I promised, I hope this would count as long... Anyway, this took me like, several hours to write. I got stuck on what to put at one point, and so I asked my awesome friend to help. 3

I hope you guys enjoy it~!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Once I woke up this morning everything had changed. As I opened my eyes, I couldn't see the tips of the buildings shadowing over the alley-way as I could last night. And instead of the dark clouds, they were replaced by bright sunshine. I could feel a tight arm around my body, holding me up. As I looked up, I could see that someone was holding me. Had he picked me up during my sleep? How could he have found me in that dark alley-way? These questions never occurred to me at the time, I was just happy that someone had found me._

_I rolled around slightly to get more comfortable. My movement must have made him realise I was awake. He looked down at me, with a blank stare. It wasn't frightening, as the peoples stare as they had walked past me before...No, his was different. It made me feel safe. He looked back up, with a small smile on his face. Well, what I guessed to be a smile._

"_Mornin'..." He said quietly. He had a smooth voice, much calmer than my past owners. Maybe he was always this calm; it would be nice if he was. I moved my head slightly to see where he was taking me. In the distance, I could see a small white bricked building. Was that where he was taking me? It probably was. It seemed like the kind of house a guy like him would have. It was small, and in a location not many people would visit very often. Perhaps he liked his privacy, or just a quiet scenery._

"_This is going to be your new home..." I heard him quietly mumble. So he had decided to take me home with him. The closer we got to the house; it was easier to understand what kind of guy he was. There were no decorations or garden ornaments, and all the curtains were pulled shut. On one of the top windowsills, I could see another small cat sleeping. So he liked cats? That explains a lot._

_He placed me down on his doorstep, as he searched his pockets for his keys. I wasn't sure what to expect in the house. Judging from the outside, it wouldn't be too lively. But never judge a book by its cover, right? After several minutes he managed to find his keys, and placed them in door. As soon as he started to open it, several cats ran out of the house, pushing me out of the way as they scattered across the front garden. I never knew some cats could be such simpletons. _

_I made sure to brush my paws as I entered the house. It was just as I expected. The walls were plain white, with nothing furniture placed in the hallway. The man lifted me back up again. I was in no state to struggle, seeing as I hadn't eaten in several days. He walked into what I guessed was the living room, and sat me down on a small cushion in the corner. _

"_This will be your bed..." he said, standing back up straight and exciting the room. He returned a minute later holding a raw fish, and placed it in front of me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Did he expect me to eat it? He nudged it slightly towards me, with a small smile. I suppose he did. Well, I couldn't just turn it down... I licked it quickly, the taste wasn't so bad. As I started eating the fish, I could see him smile more. He really was a nice guy, someone I could trust... He defiantly wouldn't abandon me in an alley like that last guy did... would he? I guess I wouldn't know for now. "Oh, and my name is Heracles..." He said as he stood up, and left the room once again._

_Signed~_

_Cat._

* * *

**Who guessed what would happen?** Congratz if you were right!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear diary,_

_This morning I woke up, and ate. It was no doubt that my new master fed me better than my old one. It was also fun for me to attack the other cats surrounding me, and trying to steal their food. But master scolded me for that._

_Today it seemed like master had something planned. Usually he was never rushing this much. He would stay at home sleeping on the couch, or sleeping on his bed, or sleeping on the floor. _

_I had walked up to him this morning, hoping for attention. He would usually look down at me, blushing slightly and pick me up. Although this time it was different. He hardly realised I was there. He had muttered the word "Kiku..." and wondered into his bedroom. _

_I had followed him, curious as to what was more important than me. He had a suitcase on his bed, and was standing in front of his mirror. He was trying to comb his hair. He never cared for his hair though. Well, it was no use anyway. He still had that small strand of hair that refused to be combed down._

_He left out a short sigh, and walked back over to his bed and carried on packing. Was he going somewhere? Surely he would've told us. It was un-like him to forget about us. We were his only friends. Well, I guess that. He never had friends come round, and left the house very rarely._

_He muttered some more, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Something was clearly bothering master. He refused to acknowledge me some more, as I wiped my head on his leg. Well, that was until I bit his toe._

_He finally noticed me, looked down at me and picked me up. But instead of the attention I hoped for, he scolded me some more. So far, today was not a good day. He sat me down on his bed, next to his half-packed suitcase._

_He ignored me again. I hate it when he ignores me. I started meowing, hoping to gain his attention once again. After several moments, he looked at me with a serious expression; no smiling. He wrapped his hands around my body, and brought me up to his face in breathing distance._

_He said a stern "no." and sat me back down on the bed. It was kind of pointless. Well, very pointless. I continued to meow. I could see his eyebrow starting to twitch. It was fun._

_He eventually looked over at me again. It was nice when I got my way. I should always get my way. He let out a small sigh, and gave me a small smile. And that's how what his expression should always be like._

"_For the next for days, we'll be visiting my friends' house..." So, apparently he did have friends. "My friend means a lot to me... and I'm going to take you with me... Please don't misbehave, or cause Kiku any pain... or..." He started to mumble._

_The way he spoke about this 'Kiku' was like he cared about them a lot. Perhaps, she was his girlfriend? I've never seen my Master so stressed, and if he was meeting up with his girlfriend it would explain a lot._

_I let out a small 'meow', to let Master know that I understood. I decided to leave him in peace to continue packing, and jumped of the bed. I left the room, returning to my meal I started earlier. Some of the other cats had finished it for me. Since I didn't know who it was, I decided to scratch the closest cat to me. _

_They let out a 'hiss', and ran into Masters Room. I could tell I would get scolded again. This had not been a good day for me._

_Signed~_

_Cat._


End file.
